New Life
by StoryFire1864
Summary: When Casey's alcoholic Mother turns bad, her care is transferred to her Uncle Sherlock, and his friend John Watson. What will happen when Sherlock has his neice to care for? How will the three fare in a life filled with danger, death, and exitement?


**A/N: Hello, a wild author has appeared. Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. I have written a brand new story *yaaaaaaaaay***

**I hope you enjoy it and please review!**

The taxi smelt of leather, filling my nostrils with its horrible scent. It smelt of smoke to, it was obvious the driver had been smoking, despite the clear 'No Smoking' sign on every window. And then there was the smell of mints, clearly the driver's vain attempt to mask the smell of smoke on his breath. News flash mate, it doesn't do anything except make your taxi smell worse.

My social worker, Jenny, sat next to me looking awkward. She blatantly wanted to start a conversation but decided not to, with good reason. I really didn't want to have to make polite chit chat after the scene with my Mother.

She's an alcoholic, a drunk, whatever you want to call it. All I know is that I haven't seen her off the booze since Darren dumped her three years ago. Darren was her boyfriend, who after only 6 only 6 months of dating, left, because my Mother was too clingy and annoying. She hit the alcohol soon after.

She would shout at me a lot, calling me useless, pathetic, etc. Sometimes she would hit me, just before the social took me out of her care it got a lot worse. Once she locked me in my room for 2 days straight. I had to rely on stagnant water to stop me from getting dehydrated.

After suffering in silence for years I finally went and told a teacher about it, who quickly reported it to social services. Then everything kicked off. Their immediate response was to transfer my care to another family member. I had to options.

1) Uncle Mycroft

2) Uncle Sherlock.

Obviously I was going to chose Sherlock, Mycroft was far too pretentious and Sherlock was always more fun.

My Mother wasn't really connected any more with her family. They kind of outcast her when she began drinking. I wish I could have done that.

The taxi suddenly came to a halt, jolting me out of my thoughts.

"'Ere ya go" the driver said. I was out of the car at lightning speed, glad for the fresh air that greeted me. I walked around to the boot and lifted it open, before slinging my suitcase out and putting it on the floor with a thump. Jenny stood next to me with a smile on her face.

"Are you OK" she asked, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Yep" I replied dully, shrugging her hand of my arm.

My mind wandered back to the last image with my Mother. Her on the floor, hair greasy, eyes bloodshot, sobbing, begging me to stay. Me pushing her off me, telling her I hate her. I would have thought I would regret that, but...no, I really do hate her.

"Casey" Jenny said, bringing me back to reality.

"What? Oh, yeh, sorry" I quickly replied. I recovered and grabbed my suitcase, and walked towards the building. She quickly followed after me.

Finally we reached it. 221b Baker Street, aka, my new home. I reached out and rapped my knuckles on the door. It quickly opened to reveal my Uncle.

"Hello Uncle Sherlock" I greeted.

"Hello Casey" he said, before quickly pulling me and my suitcase into the flat and turning his head to Jenny "That will be all, good day" he slammed the door. I looked at him, my eyebrows raised.

"Did you really just do that?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes" he replied, smirking. Typical Sherlock.

I rolled my eyes and dragged my suitcase further into the building.

"So how have you been?" Sherlock asked.

"Fine" I replied, apparently quite unconvincingly, as he frowned at me.

"Really?" he looked at me with disbelieving eyes.

"OK, rubbish, but I'll be fine soon" I sighed. "Where's that flat mate of yours?" I asked, looking around.

"He went food shopping to give you time to settle in" he replied.

I moved to sit down but Sherlock quickly interrupted.

"Wouldn't sit down just yet, Mrs Hudson the landlady should be round right about...Now". Sure enough there was a knock on the door which he swiftly opened.

"Hello Sherlock, I know it's a bit soon but I couldn't wait to meet your niece" at that, the frail old lady leaned around to look at me and smiled.

"Hello, I'm Mrs Hudson" she stepped forward, her arm extended warmly towards me. I shook it.

"Casey" I replied.

"Oh it's lovely to meet you. If you ever need anything just give me a shout" She smiled before leaving. Sherlock shut the door behind her.

"Lovely woman" he said "Right, your room is down there" he pointed.

"I'll just go and unpack" I replied, dragging my case across the carpeted floor. I placed my hand on the bronze coloured door knob and twisted it clockwise. It opened with a soft click.. The room was dark, curtains were shut. I felt around the wall for a switch and clicked it.

The light flickered, but soon remained at a constant source. The room was smallish, quite plain too.

There was a bed with a deep blue duvet cover, that had its head pushed against the wall which was also dark blue.. A bedside table sat next to it, and there was a desk at the other side of the room. Apparently, dark blue was the theme of the room as the curtains were a similar colour.

I heaved the case onto the bed and sighed as I dragged the zip open. The measly amount of belongings I own, all in one suitcase.

I took my time unpacking; it gave me a while to clear my head. Eventually my new room looked a little less miserable and a little more homely.

A little while later I heard the front door open and two voices. One was obviously Sherlock's, the other I did not recognise.

"Is she here yet?" the voice asked.

"Yes, she arrived two hours ago" Sherlock replied. I could hear the rustling of shopping bags in the background.

"Where is she then?" She voice questioned.

"John, she is in her room unpacking, calm down" my Uncle told him. Oh it's John Watson, Sherlock's flat mate. I decided I should probably go and meet him. After all, I was going to be living with him for the foreseeable future.

I pushed open my door and both heads swivelled around.

"John Casey, Casey John" Sherlock said, pointing to each of us.

"Hi" I greeted timidly. I stretched out my arm for him to shake, he accepted.

"Hey" he replied. There was a silence between the three of us until I broke it.

"Let's get this tuff unpacked then" I quickly said, pointing to the shopping bags.

"Oh right, um yeh" he mumbled. We busied ourselves around the kitchen, avoiding conversation, Opening and closing cupboard doors until everything was put away.

We sat down, switched the TV on, and listened to the sound of Sherlock leafing through notes.

"So Casey" the sound of Jon's voice made me jump. "What was it like at your Mother's?"

"She was drunk all the time, it was like a constant warzone in our house" I sighed.

"Same with my sister, Harry" He replied.

"Your sister's an alcoholic?"

"Yep". Sherlock started chuckling. John and I turned our heads to look at him.

"You are bonding over alcoholic relatives" He laughed, I rolled my eyes.

"You are so easily amused" John remarked. There was a momentary silence which involved a lot of awkwardly tapping feet, and nods until I had enough.

"Right, that's it" I stood up"Sherlock, go back to being an insufferable detective. John, go and write your blog, and I will go and read. Everyone immediately jumped up.

"I thought you'd never ask" Sherlock replied.

"I may be no detective, but I can still tell when people are trying too hard to please" I chuckled, picking up a tattered, dog eared book and opening it. I folded my legs onto the chair and sighed contently. Much better. I should have known he would try too hard.

Sherlock and Teenager weren't usually words that featured in the same sentence together. I don't imagine that John had much experience with teenagers either.

We sat there for a while, each doing our own thing, before trying to get to know each other which went well, I guess.

Of course Sherlock knew most of my past already and anything he didn't know, he deduced.

It was getting late, and I was tired after a stressful day. I said my goodnights and walked over to my bedroom.

Here was the beginning of my new life.

**Did you like it? Should I continue?**

**Please Review! :D**


End file.
